Welcome to the Family
by DelphiniumSweets
Summary: England messed up something, and now there's a bunch of kids running around. And they're here to teach the crew a lot more than anyone bargained for. (GerIta, Spamano, frUK and… a lot more idk)
1. Vivi, Milly, and Frankie

Ch.1 Vivi, Milly, and Frankie

The day was pleasant and warm; the sort of day Italy enjoyed spending outside. A quick text to Germany, inviting him over for lunch, completed the perfect scene. Italy hadn't seen his good friend for a few months, and with Japan always hanging out with Greece, and Romano and Spain busy with wedding plans, it got pretty lonely at the Italy brothers' mansion.

He set out a small, informal picnic in a quiet corner of the garden, waiting for his pretty-much-boyfriend-but-not-exactly to arrive. They weren't official, but they were always kind of a "thing". But then they had a bit of a falling out (when Germany was kind of out of it for a while) and only recently were they back together.

Germany and Japan helped Italy and Romano design the garden, back when they all hung out more often. It was a blend of their tastes that created a tastefully eclectic look, which attracted many artists and photographers. The fountain, a three-tiered masterpiece with gold and silver accents and pictures engraved along the bottom edge, attracted the most attention. The pictures told a fairy-tale type story about a beautiful, kind, and talented princess who waited in the same place for years for her lover to return, only to fall ill in a rainstorm and be taken in by a mysterious young man who she eventually fell in love with. The story was supposedly something Prussia had told Germany when he was very young as a bedtime story.

Italy loved his garden more than anything in the whole world. It told his story. Each black metal bench, cherry tree, and mosaic walkway whispered tales of the three grandest friends, who to this day live and breathe for the day they'd see each other next. Other nations, upon seeing it for the first time, said they would be able to tell who designed the garden without being told.

Yes, it was a nostalgic afternoon. And as the two sat together, enjoying food together the way they used to, they couldn't help but feel compelled to dream of a world where life could be a little bit more like this always.

* * *

England was looking through old photo albums, at that very moment. Over on that side of Europe, it was raining. So what better than to re-organize his bookshelves?

This volume was from when Alfred and Matthew were little, and held mostly smiling proud papa's France and England, and dorky cute twins getting into mischief. Those all too short years were probably the only time in history when Francis and Arthur got along at all, for the sake of the children of course. But, the Brit couldn't deny that he enjoyed those domestic years.

Taking care of his many adopted family members were the highlights of England history. He liked to fuss over children, and tuck them in with bedtime stories about pirates and fairies. It made him feel like he held so much purpose. And now, he's a bit of an empty nester. Even little Peter didn't want to stay.

"I… I'm not a bad parent," England insists to Flying Mint Bunny, "I just wish I got another shot… heh maybe a girl would be easier to raise. I'll try anything… I'm tired of the house being so empty."

Little did he know, some very mischievous magical creatures were listening in on their conversation. And they only wanted to help…

* * *

The whole world felt the jolt.

Romano (who was _totally_ not making out with his fiancé) fell off the couch it was so strong. Poor Italy clung to Germany. And even Greece got to his feet.

In an instant everyone knew something was very off. Some felt like they were being watched, others simply knew someone was near them. And then there's Italy and Germany, who had three kids fall out of the sky, and into the fountain.

Germany, being himself, took account of every detail in the situation. One boy, and two girls. Older two, approximately 16-17 in age were one blond male, green eyes, and one brunette female, brown eyes. The younger, approximately 12 in age, was a brunette female with blue eyes. They appeared out of a portal reminiscent of England's magic, and all were wearing clothes appropriate for the climate, although the girls seemed more 'Italian' styled than the boy. And the younger girl had a curl very similar to Italy's.

"Father! Papa!" the younger girl cried, jumping out of the fountain. Her brown romper (which almost looked like a heavily altered version of Romano's uniform) was soaked, and her hair was flat against her head, save for the curl. She launched herself into Germany's lap, shrieking with glee.

"Vivi! Don't just hug them! We're in a different dimension, what if they're evil or something!" the boy cries, scrambling out of the water, followed by the other girl, who was wringing out her thin, pink scarf.

"Frankie's right, you probably just scared pops half to death. I'll bet they've got no clue who we are." The second girl adds, shaking her head.

"Ve… you're right, we don't know you… sorry…" Italy replies, shaking a little.

"To put it simply," the older girl begins, "in some other dimension, cities, states, whatever depending on the nation, have personifications too. And well, basically we're your kids. I mean… well me and Vivi are Italian, Frankie's German, but since we've always kind of lived together we pretty much belong to both of you. And I'm Milly by the way."

Germany stares at them for a second before shrugging, "Okay, that works, I guess. Actually not the weirdest thing that's happened with England's magic. Once we all turned into cats!"

"Really?" Vivi asks, still in his lap, "I guess London's got to watch her back then."

There are more of you here?" Italy asks, "Who all has kids?"

Frankie looks thoughtful for a moment, "pretty much everyone. The ones I know personally would be… London, Paris, a few of the America kids, Tokyo, Moscow, Shanghai, Madrid, Krakow, the Budapest twins, and Athens. America has a good number of kids, but not all the states. Just Louisiana, Alaska, Texas… although he kind of disappeared one day, Hawaii, DC, Puerto Rico… who's adopted, and a couple others I think. And I heard that Russia had another kid, but no one really knows for sure.

"Ve… you do know America refers to his glasses as Texas, right? Apparently they were a gift from England…"

" _WHAT_?"


	2. an Obscene Amount of Children

WTTF

Ch.2: An Obscene Amount of Children

America had gotten the call from England while he was out shopping. Something about kids, and he was now a parent. So, given what England had said, he supposed he'd have a few to take care of. Hawaii, Alaska, those sorts. So, he bought a few extra bags of chips, a pack of juice boxes, and a couple DVD's.

Alfred F. Jones may be a hero, but he was in no way prepared for the hoard of 14-17 year olds he found at his house, not to mention a few 5-7 year olds running around as well.

A group of four children looked just as surprised as he.

"Dad! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" a male with an eye patch cries, "There were only a few of us and the babies back home, but then we get here and there's almost 60 kids I just… ugh!"

A small girl in jean cut-offs and a bikini top grabs his hand, "DC, please calm down. The doctor said you need to stress out less after the accident."

Alfred looks at her for a moment before placing what drew his attention. Her leg

"Y-your leg…"

"Oh… yeah that. Don't worry dad, I'm okay! It was a long time ago anyway!" she smiles, wiggling the prosthetic back and forth, "and this one works just as well as the original!"

America swallows the lump in his throat before jumping up on a crate next to the garage.

"Alright everybody! Line up in age order, oldest to youngest!" he shouts over the crowd, "when I point to you, say your full name, and tell me one thing about yourself you think I should know."

For the most part, the states seemed pretty average as far as kids go, for example…

"I'm Alexander Cyan Jones, personification of New York, and I love to work on cars."

"I'm Anna-Louise Kelly Jones, Personification of Louisiana and I speak English and two dialects of French."

"I'm Maria Violet Jones, Personification of Arizona, and I am a gymnast."

But some of the other introductions took a bit of a different turn…

"I-I'm Dennis George Jones, the personification of Washington DC, a-and I'm afraid of… a lot of things."

"I'm Palila Paige Jones, Personification of Hawaii, and I have five legs, although four of them are fake."

"I'm Daisy Jane Jones, personification of Washington, and I hate half of my siblings. And I love to argue with people."

But no introduction was stranger than that of Alaska. She stood near the end, mostly watching the little territories. Hey hair was a light pale blonde, much lighter than any of her siblings, and her clothes were far more formal and modest.

"I'm Red-Rose Amare Jones… the personification of Alaska. And… I like singing..?"

Her timid voice was a whisper, syllables strained like a rather bad attempt to change her voice's tone. She stared at the floor, refusing to lock eyes with anyone.

Alfred furrows his brow, "Well Red, will you look at me? Please?"

She shakes her head quickly, burying her face in her lacy sleeves, "Papa back home didn't… like me."

Washington rolls her eyes, "Yes he did! The man was a drunkard, not a fuckass. He just got mad because he was drunk and thought… you know. Besides, we're not even dealing with the same man; look at the hair!"

"look at the hair?"

* * *

It didn't take ten minutes for California (or Cali, as most call her) to turn the whole property into a business.

In the garage, the more artistically advanced states were working side-by-side with the carpenter and car types to turn ordinary water guns into faux-metal weapons of mass destruction. Outside, Washington and Oregon were working on piecing together a set out of the tool shed, finding all sorts of barrels and old stuff out back. In the house, the dining room was a fashion designer's studio, with New Jersey, Florida, and Hawaii rushing around, fabric flying.

America walked up to Cali, who was sitting in a corner on her laptop.

"So Cali, what's going on?"

She looks up, "Oh, hey dad! Just a movie-in-progress. Sorry if we're in the way, normally we kind of have the house to ourselves."

He shrugs and sits down next to her, "Nah, it's fine. You guys can do whatever you need to do, as long as the house stays in one piece and so do all of you. Anyway, what's this one about?"

She turns the screen to him, showing a website advertising an annual youth film festival. The theme was apparently "something old made new again."

"A steam punk Air Pirate adventure following the lives of a group of rebellious children who broke away from their families to pursue a long lost treasure. But, the captain's father is one of the most well known pirates in history, and he's coming out of retirement to search for the treasure too. It was partially inspired by the Micronations."

"Ah, and let me guess, Pirate Iggy is the bad guy?"

"You know it! Actually, if you aren't to busy we don't have anyone for that part…"

"YES! I'll totally do it! Even if I can't play the hero, I'll still be one to all you guys! And I'll bet your uncle Mattie and some of the other nations would make a rockin' pirate crew!"

With that thought he grabbed the part list and ran to his own laptop, getting a video chat up with Canada, Prussia, Japan, Denmark, and Russia (as they were in fact the only people online)

"hey guys I've got the greatest thing in History right here in my house, and you are all the lucky winners!" he announces, "who wants to be in a movie?"

Prussia (who looks half dead) blinks slowly, "a movie? What sort of movie?"

America giggles, "A steam punk adventure that's basically about Sealand being a better pirate than England. And California drafted me as old ass pirate man, and I need a first mate, informant, engineer, and two other crew members who get to basically fight my kids."

"I call first mate." Canada says, raising his hand, "since that character is probably based around France, and I know him best."

Prussia nods, "I can do engineer."

Japan shrugs, "It would be rude to refuse. Given historical context, I'll assume I would be informer?"

"So I guess that leaves Russia and I to beat up the kids! Sound okay to you?"

"Sounds like fun!" Russia giggles, "can they decorate my pipe? Maybe make it copper and gold?"

America shrugs, "I'll see what I can do. Speaking of that, you guys should pop by sometime in the next few days to get measured for costumes, pick up scripts and anything else Cali needs."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm still trying to get used to having a daughter. Being a parent is interesting, da?" Russia says.

"Lucky me I'm just an uncle!" Prussia snorts

"I could swing over after dinner today, and bring over my crowd." Canada replies.

"Alright, see you then. Be forewarned, the house is in full movie-mode."

* * *

 **(A/N: the hair indeed… I had an idea, and I'm running with it. It may not have seemed obvious in the first chapter, but when we wrap back around to Venice, Milan and Frankfurt again you'll start to see the differences in how they seem to see their family. And here's some trivia; technically I've been in all of those cities! While I was in Europe, my connecting flights were in Frankfurt, and the first two places on the trip were Milan and Venice.**

 **Anyway, this was supposed to be longer, but my Alaska plot bunny has deserted me for the time being. So we're moving on to either London & Paris, or Moscow, then I'll need to do Krakow, Warsaw(honestly one of my fave OC's), the Budapest twins, Tokyo, Seoul, and… I swear there was one more…. Idk. But after the intro chapters we can get to actual plot.**

 **And BTW most of the kids (that get focused on) are female, just because it's kind of a sausage fest in Hetalia. Technically 3/4ths of the states are male, but I mean they rarely show up save for the west coast, Hawaii, Texas later, DC and New York.)**


	3. Meet the Ring of Fire

WTTF3

 **(A/N: hey guys, have you ever heard of the Pacific Ring of Fire? Well… you will… by the way I was listening to Prussia's character song Mein Gott while writing this, it's hella good so check it out in you haven't. And in case you don't know, go to Listenonrepeat to well, do as the URL explains. And you better guess what song Tokyo is listening to!)**

* * *

Ch.3: Meet the Ring of Fire

Japan wasn't looking forward to returning home. Italy had passed on the news that according to his daughters, he had one child, who was female and according to them, a "Fashion Icon, and a wonderful friend." But America had called in a panic, telling him to beware as the expected seven American children turned out to be almost sixty.

He could head music playing faintly as he walked up the steps, a theme from a popular but kinda dark anime about supernatural creatures, murder, and justice. Luckily one of the first themes, as the longer it ran, the stranger they got. He opened the door, clutching some new DVD's he thought she might enjoy. "Tokyo-chan? Are you home?" he calls, flicking on the lights.

The music stops, and a head of black hair with some electric blue stripes pokes out from the living room. "Father! Hello, welcome back. I reheated some leftovers, since I heard from Milly-chan that you'd be home late today. I was just finishing up some drawings, would you like to see them?"

Japan sighs in relief, "Sure, just let me put my work away."

She seemed very normal, as far as Japanese teens go. Hair dyed a bit, likes Anime, into fashion. And she had friends, so she obviously wasn't a shut in. The artsy type, clearly. Not overly rebellious, but clearly has her own mind and will not back down when challenged about her beliefs.

 _"Yes, her honor must be important. Not anyone else's idea of what is right, but her core beliefs. Good, whatever version of me raised her did well."_

Smiling, he enters the oddly messy living room. A black and green laptop was open to a website that let you listen to the same songs over and over, and papers covered the coffee table and floor.

"Sorry about the mess Father, I'm sure you aren't used to this. But since I don't have a set bedroom, I just put my temporary studio here."

Japan picks up a few drawings, "No, this is fine. Your art is important."

She sends a slightly confused glance his way, before shrugging and pointing to one of the sketches, "  
I did this one a little while ago, it's a group picture of me, Washington, Oregon, California, Alaska, Hawaii, and Seoul."

He looked over the picture with interest. Only one masculine-looking figure was present (it's anime, anything can happen) and that was Oregon. The rest were feminine in appearance, and clothing, but reading the mood like usual, Japan didn't comment on any of that. Instead, he focused on the bubble-letter banner at the top.

"The ring of fire? Is that a club of yours?"

She sucks in a deep breath, "You could say that… The Pacific Ring of Fire is a bunch of volcanoes circling the Pacific Ocean. And well, Washington-chan, she is a forward thinker. All of us are, and well, she sad the name might strike fear in our enemies. We are a… _club_ … trying to help push the world into a better place overall, where everyone can feel safe and accepted."

Japan, always good at reading people, put the papers down, "Tokyo-chan, you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm not going to try and control you, no matter what the other version of me did. You're old enough and smart enough to handle life. You better be smart, you're my daughter!"

"Well, club isn't the word Washington uses. Too tame, you know? I feel like you can guess what she calls it. We mostly just terrorize her siblings, who honestly deserve everything they get. And once in a while, we pull pranks on China-san… it's mean to do it, but he falls in line with our targets, so…"

Japan nods, putting together the pieces of the conversation, "And you know it isn't his fault, but seven people couldn't take down the entire male population of China, immortal or not."

Japan took a little time to look at his daughter's appearance. Mostly she had been sitting with her feel crossed at her ankles, boots under the coffee table. Her arms were crossed at her stomach, and she was slouched over.

"Tokyo, can you stand up for me?" he asks.

Looking startled, she complies. Looking at her in full, the wheels in his mind begin to turn. Fashion icon indeed, her outfit was clearly something she was trying to draw attention away from, by her position. Normally Japanese teens that dress alternatively want nothing more than to show off their clothes, especially if they have a really well put-together look like this one. She clearly wasn't a violent person, but felt compelled to join a human rights gang that terrorized people who weren't accepting of their beliefs, going so far as to hurt China, a respected member of the community, because of the patriarchy engraved in his culture. His own kindness and acceptance of her trashing the living room surprised her. Something _caused_ that. You can't get a situation like this from a perfect, happy childhood. If _he_ raised Tokyo, she would not be shaking in her convictions.

"Tokyo-chan… tell me about your other father… and tell the truth."

* * *

"And so I told him everything." Tokyo finishes, "He can read me like a book, there's no hiding anything from him."

Seoul nods, "My father's different too. It's almost strange."

"It's more than strange," Washington cries, "I punched Oklahoma square in the jaw and Dad gave me a cookie and said 'good job' I mean, who _does_ that?"

"He didn't even question when I told him that I have two names that I change depending on the day. He even made me a chalkboard to hang on my door so I can change the name on it whenever I want."

Tokyo nods, "We're with different people. My father… he supports this, supports _us_. Father said if you all need a place to stay, for whatever reason, he'd take you in no questions asked! I've… I've never lived like this! What do I do if he agrees with me? Is he lying? I think he's lying."

Seoul shakes her head, "No, he's a truthful man. Your other father, he was a spineless man, with no true honor. By all logic, this one should have your best interests at heart."

"But…" Oregon starts, "they're…"

"Cis Men." Cali finishes, "and thus we have to be wary. They may claim to understand, but they couldn't possibly. They might have common sense, and in which case they will back us up in most cases. But they will never ever truly be able to stand on the same level we do."

"So keep your distance," Alaska continues, "Because, we may have to one day attack those we love, for the sake of the greater good."

* * *

 **(A/N: can you see where this is heading? I hope so, and if you don't like it, I hope you burn in the** _ **Ring of Fire!**_ **Hah I made them a gang. And they might be a band too. We'll see where this takes us. I decided the Oregon thing last-minute, because I never gave much thought to Oregon's character for this particular story, and in the past I've used both a male and female Oregon, with the names Harrison and Harper, respectively. So I decided since I have both available, they'll both show up. Gender-fluid Oregon hype! America just thinks Oregon can't decide on a name -he's kind of oblivious- but totally cool with letting his kids do their own thing. That'll show up later. And the other parents, they'll show up too. Here's a hint to the dimension the kids came from, if you haven't gotten it already: it's** _ **too**_ **cool.)**


	4. I see London, I see France

WTTF

Ch.4: I see London, I see France…

England held his head in his hands, helpless against the worlds being flung against him.

"See? This is what happens when you're too bloody reckless! Summoning demons, cursing your annoying neighbors… you can't just throw magic around like a toy! And another thing…"

If you didn't know better, you'd say it was a worried mother, but no, quite the opposite actually.

This is his daughter Briar, also known as London. And she was even more magical than her father, but in a very different manner.

At this current moment, she was pacing around the room with a bell, ringing it and talking loudly at her father. Chastising would be a more accurate term, as he was apparently doing everything wrong. She was mostly referring to his overuse of curses without proper protection measures in place, as well as reckless behavior involving windows, mirrors, and everything else. So she was supposedly fixing it, "explaining" all the while.

"And if you don't do this, the negativity will never leave, and while that may be just fine for _you_ , I don't want it interfering with _my_ practices. So, keep it clean or I will, and theres nothing stopping me from snooping all through your stuff."

Britain just nodded along, murmuring an occasional "yes sweetheart, of course sweetheart."

* * *

After the main area of the house had been deemed clean, she took a large box of her things and started trucking up the stairs. "I'll be down later to finish up, but for now I have to get my stuff set up."

Her soft blonde curls were tied back in a low ponytail and her sleeves rolled up. On the wooden dresser in the large room's closet she put two jewelry boxes, one white and one dark wood. On top off that set a few rocks and trinkets, including a sand timer and a rusty metal bracelet. In front of that set a shell-shaped container filled with rocks, in which she poured some water from a jar. Around that set more colorful stones, shells, feathers, a tall cylinder-shaped lavender candle, a shorter dark green one, a palm-sized hand-made clay bowl, and some dried flowers. The cardboard box still held many other candles, mostly rather small, and another one held rocks and crystals. To the side she put her bell, feather quill, and a couple blue composition books. On the other side were a few books, and a purple-stained wooden wand with a simple design.

"Well, that's good enough for now, I suppose," she mutters, surveying her work, "I'll just whip up a lemon-salt mix for the windowsills and mirrors, and then I'll start on protection sachets for the basement. Now where did I put the black cloth…"

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, another blonde girl was sitting at a dinner table with her father. Adelaide, or Paris if you're so inclined. Her straightened hair with red-dyed tips and large "3-D" style glasses stood in stark contrast to her father's elegant appearance. She was in no way shabby (in fact her appearance is incredibly important to her) but she stood out in the home.

"So, _Mon enfant_ , tell me about all of your friends!" he asks, leaning across the table, "do you have anyone… special?"

She blushes furiously, "N-no! I'm perfectly single papa, and I'm not really interested in anyone right now. I don't really have a ton of close friends either, just London and Krakow."

France's face practically lights up, "you get along with _Angleterre's_ daughter? _C'est magnifique!_ I'm so glad you two can get along even if he's not the best company."

Paris shrugs, "It's really not a big deal, we just saw each other so much growing up, it just sort of happened. I think the friendship really started because there was a… weird dark thing in my old house, because her dad did something weird to my other dad, and she had to come and get rid of it. She's really good with that sort of magic. Her house was practically impossible to harm with it."

France lets out a deep laugh, "I can only imagine what she did when she saw what a mess Angleterre's house is! I can't stand it; it gives me the creeps."

Paris laughs lightly along, eating the meal slowly. So strange, this man is. So that's what it would sound like if her father laughed.

* * *

 **(A/N: hey, an update that wasn't ten years from the last one! Well, London is basically blonde Me. and yes I just described my dresser, lol not creative. I just see England doing his stuff and I'm like "Um excuse me? What are you doing trying to summon demons you reckless lil shit! Are you TRYING to get killed? At least take proper safety measures you dumbass!" and yeah. And yes, I do know what I'm talking about. No I'm not a fucking loon. -_-)**


End file.
